


When It Comes To You

by lieforfun



Category: Onision (youtube), Vincent Cyr (youtube)
Genre: M/M, Ocyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAVE SEEN ONE OCYRION FIC IN MY ENTIRE LIFE SO IM CONTRIBUTING ENJOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Comes To You

We are such morons.” Vincent said to Greg once the video was done. Greg began to pack up  
the camera with sluggish movements.  
“Isn’t that the only reason you invite me over anymore?” Greg said with a straight face.  
With a grin Vincent leaned down to pick up the fake shot gun, immediately hearing “Nice ass,”  
from the man behind him. Vincent ignored him and chose to instead study the plastic material.  
“You’ll have to show me how to edit those shotgun blasts.”  
“Sure, Vinnie.” Greg wasn’t listening. “Hey, get that light for me. The one underneath the fan.”  
Vincent looked up at the ceiling fan, his face began to twist in anguish as he realized he could  
not quite reach the pull string to turn it on.  
“You bastard.” Vincent scowled.  
“What? Does it not work?” Greg looked at him and realized. “Oh my god.”  
The look on Vincent’s face warranted a definite laugh, regardless of the situation, and Greg  
couldn’t help but smile at the younger man with fake pity crawling across his face.  
“Does the little guy need some help?” He said in a high scratchy voice.  
“Shut up.” Vincent jumped up but missed the string. He jumped again and managed to grab it  
last second.  
“I’m so proud of you, babe.” Greg lifted the camera off the tripod and began to unlock the safety.  
“I’m not short.” Vincent walked up to the couch and set down the fake gun. “I’m not.”  
“Sure, sure.” Greg smiled to himself, then set down the camera to walk toward the other man.  
“Honestly, you’re so small a girl could top you.”  
“Yeah? Fuck you.”  
Greg looked Vincent up and down, a smirk playing his lips as he slid his arms around him and  
moved his body against the others. Greg stood straight right up against him, quite obviously a  
few inches taller than the other man. “Don’t mind if I do.”  
Vincent’s eyes fluttered shut as the warmth and feeling of Greg’s larger form closed around him.  
“Not now, Gregory.” He said, even as he pressed his face into the other’s shoulder. “Not a good  
time.” His voice was now muffled.  
“You had no problem fucking in the bathroom of that park when we were out with Lainey and her  
girlfriend.” Greg said without remorse. “Now we’re alone in a house and you say it’s not a good  
time? Is there a kink you haven’t told me about?”  
“Shut up, Greg.” Vincent’s face began to burn.  
“When it comes to you?” Greg smiled. “Never."


End file.
